Calm Before the Storm E.
Calm Before the Storm E. is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of the Netflix Series. About Jewel plans to veto Storm E.'s loud music, considering that everyone is mad at her for not assisting to Spot's art show. Summary The episode start in the next morning after the events of the previous episode. In Spot's art studio, Jewel poses for Spot meanwhile the last is making a macaroni portrait of her. Jewel, still mad says that Storm E. promised to help but has missed Spot's art show. After Spot finishes Jewel's portrait, she says that Storm E. has good qualities, and Jewel says that likes her portait. thumb|260px|Jewel posing for Spot's portait while she discredit Strorm E. Spot then tells her that macaroni isn't a hard taste, but if it adds cheese, it will be delicious. While talking about the matter, Jewel's stomach rumbles and she decides to go home while calls for her pet cat, and says that her pet is acting strange. Later then, she hears Storm E.'s loud music, and rushes out the door while saying that got an idea. Finally, says that will find Spot's pet if she see it and leaves the place running. Meanwhile, Ace is fixing Storm E.'s truck with his pet monkey. Storm E. tells him that he is the only one left who still talks to her. Ace goes into the van, starts the engine but sound with problems. Storm E. tells him that it needs rainwater and Ace tells her that he needs to get to the shop a spin regulator for the van. At Crumbs' cafe, Dot and Crumbs proves the switch machine to make orange and lemon juice, so Crumbs will have enough ingredients to make a lemon cake. Dot blasts the orange and lemon juice with the machine, but instead make it a huge lemon tree. Jewel then, calls everyone to come to Town Square for an emergency meeting. Rosy meanwhile, teaches her pet bear about letters like an eye doctor, but she says that it would be more time to have a new eye-patch prescription. She then hears Jewel's voice and comes to the center of the square. thumb|260px|Considering the lalas expressions, Jewel's plan will do fine. Jewel then cites the events as a form to discredit Storm E., as the time when she gave everyone a bad hair with her music, when she ruined the inauguration ceremony and when she was a bad friend to Spot. Dot then, interrupts her saying that a new statue is coming to the square. Jewel proceeds to gave everyone a vote paper asking them if the comitee should outlaw the loud music. The girls clearly oppose the jewel proposal through non-verbal language, asking for more time to vote. While leaving her van, Storm E. finds out about the vote because a voting template flew to her door and asks Dot for the results, to which she replies that the votation is still pending. Then, Storm E. asks for Spot's vote but she refuses to respond, so she leaves Spot's studio and goes to search her pet cat to tell him what happened, but he didn't respond. In the next scene, Storm E's cat is shown gathering with the other pets at a wedding ceremony with Jewel's cat. thumb|260px|Storm E. plans to leave Lalaloopsyland considering the recent events Later, the comitee returns and the votes are counted: 4 votes against the proposal, therefore loud music is not prohibited in Lalaloopsyland. Spot defends Storm E. saying that Storm E. needs music to express herself and that friends help you to learn from mistakes instead of punishing you, with Jewel reacting with an uprising of the session. Meanwhile, Ace repairs the vehicle and Storm E. sings about finding a new place to get in. Characters *Storm E. Sky *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Dot Starlight *Ace Fender Bender Locations *Town Square Songs *Gotta be someplace new Trivia/Goofs TBA Gallery es:La calma antes de Storm E. Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Netflix Series